from Friendship to Suffer to Love
by IsoldeRubyGenevieneCeilteach
Summary: This is for rumpelurina's contest! It's short I know, but I just wanted to try.


Tugger set on his knees on the cold floor. His face pointed to the ground and his arms were bound on his back. He couldn't believe it. He had just been kidnapped! Kidnapped by his outcast brother! By Macavity! He felled so ashamed. This was certainly not his favorite position. Two muscular, scratched, black and red toms stood behind him. Checking he wouldn't try to escape. He suddenly heard a door open and close.

'Well, well ... There we have my little brother.' Tugger lifted his head to look in that cold black eyes, he shivered. 'Are you cold? Or am I scaring you?' the toms laughed stupid. 'Have you lost your tong?'

'Have you lost your mental sanity?' Mac's smile dropped. He lifted his hand and a few seconds later, Tugger had three claw marks on his cheek.

'That'll teach you.' The door opened again and another hench, a skinny one, came in.

'Sir, The Vixen and The Lioness have returned.' A grin crossed Mac's face.

'Good, bring them in.' Tugger turned his head as two queens came in. At first his gaze followed a young, black and gold queen with a white chest and gold eyes ... but then ... his eyes fell on the elder one. His heart jumped. She was lovely! She was scarlet with black spots and stripes, a white chest and gold eyes. The two walked towards Macavity with faces of disgust that he seemed to like. 'Well, there we have my favorite toys.' The scarlet queen stood before the younger when he said that. 'The money?' she hesitated but then pulled out two pouches, which he grabbed at once. 'Good job, girls.'

'Can we go now?' she asked.

'No ... Wait.'

'What?'

'I want you introduce to someone.'they turned and Tugger's eyes met the scarlet queen. For a moment it was like he was burning. Like she was fire. 'This is Prince Rum Tum Tugger of the Jellicle Tribe.' he stood beside Tugger. 'And these, Tugger ... are my girls: Bombalurina, the scarlet one, and her younger sister, Demeter.' Bombalurina. What a beautiful name ... Wait! Was he thinking this! He! Was he falling for a queen! No way! Never! ... But that names ... He knew them ... but from where? 'You know that names, don't you? But from where? Shall I tell you?' Tugger nodded. 'These queens, my dear brother, are the daughters of Grizabella the Glamour Cat.' Tugger widened his eyes. It couldn't be. 'Well, you have seen enough. Bring him away.' the toms lifted him up, turned him around and forced him to walk out of the room. In the corridor were different cells, who were all numbered. They stopped by a cell with the number '18'. The toms opened it and pushed him inside, without releasing him. There he laid, helpless. Only confussion on his mind. _Was it really her? The one I had lost many years ago? No! Impossible! She is dead. Macavity only wants you to feel that old suffer again ... Well, it worked. _A tear fell down his cheek. _Bombalurina ... my friend, my hope ... my love. _When Tugger was a kitten, he had met a kitten on the streets. She came from Tottenham Court and they became close friends, but then his feelings for her became stronger. He didn't wanted to feel it so he started to flirt with others. Especcially when she was around, but it didn't helped. It just made her hate him. Or so he thought. One day he hurted her so badly. She had asked him if she still meand something to him and he said she didn't. She had run away and that had been the last time he had seen her. The next day he realised what a mistake he had made and went to Tottenham Court. There he asked a tom about Bombalurina. He said that her mother was Grizabella the Glamour Cat and that she lived one block away. He went to that den and asked the Glamour Cat about her daughter. She had start crying. Her voice still haunted his mind in his dreams. _Dead! She's dead! Macavity has killed her! She came home crying and ran to her room! I let her alone for a while, then I dicided to talk to her and ... he stood above her ... with his claws dripped with blood and ... her body covered with scratches!_

'Lu.' he whispered. 'My lovely Lu ... I'm sorry. Please, forgive me ... I always loved you.' the tears started to stream faster. He didn't wanted the memories to return. Memories of her hurted too bad. Suddenly the door opened and the light of the corridor covered him. The door closed again and the light dissapeared. He heard someone coming towards him and then a sharp thing by his hands that felled like a dagger. He then felled the robes break and his hands were free. He held his hands before his face and leaned on one elbow.

'I would hurry up if I were you.' a female voice said. He turned and saw her! The scarlet queen! He crossed his body towards her so he could face her better. She looked sadly at him. 'Rum Tum Tugger, c'mon.'

'Are you really her?' he said with a broken voice. 'Are you Lu?' it was silent for a moment.

'You remembered that nickname? ... Tums?' the tears streamed over her cheeks as well.

'It is you!'

'Yes.' he hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go. He couldn't believe this. He had her back! He had his Lu back! ... Well, not really. She suddenly pulled away from him.

'What's wrong?'

'You forgot about me, didn't you?'

'No! Of course not!' she looked at him.

'If you did ... You would've cared for me ... Which you don't.' it remained silent for a moment. 'You better go ... your family and _fan club _must missing you.' she hissed. He was hurt by her words. So the old wound was still there and it looked like it would never heal. He turned her head towards him with his finger.

'What I said back then ... I ... never meand it.'

'Why did you say it than?' he didn't answer to that. He couldn't. He was still scared of love, although he knew how in love he still was with her. 'You see.'

'No, Lu ...'

'It's Bombalurina ... The Vixen, the toy, the sex kitten, the whore!' she yelled, moving up. 'This is what I have become! This is who I am now!' he moved up as well.

'No, no, it can't be ... You are still my Lu. You are still that kitten that I cared so much for and still do.'

'Grow up, Rum Tum Tugger! I'm not a kitten anymore! And I'm not yours! I never was! Do you know how horrible these years were? A living hell! Everyday I thought about how you hurted me and everyday my hate grows! Yes, you heard it! I HATE YOU! The only reason that I'm helping you is that I never want to see you again!' He couldn't believe it. Had this been the playful, sweet, cheeky kitten he once had known? It seemed so far away. He had done this. He was sure of it. He had caused her this suffer.

'Lu ... Bombalurina ... Please, forgive me.'

'No ... I can't.'

'It was so long ago. I'm changed.'

'No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes ... I the corridor is a hidden door for henches. You can use it to come in an alley and from there you can return to the Junkyard ... there you can forget about me again.'

'No ... I never could and never will.'

'That's what you say now.' she opened the door. 'Go.' Tugger didn't wanted to leave. Not without her. 'Go! ... I'll never come with you.' he sighed, knowing he would never convince her. He walked in the corridor, to the point she pointed at. He lay a hand on it and a hidden entrance apeared. He gave one more glare of hope at her, but she shook her head and he stepped in the dark corridor. The door closed. At the moment the door closed she fell on her knees and cried in her hands. God! She wanted to go with him, she really did, but couldn't. Not after what he had done to her. She felled like a kitten. Angry about something that had happened many years ago, but she just couldn't forgive him. Why? She knew he was still the same. How? When she went on missions, she sometimes came by the Junkyard. She had to spy on them, said Macavity sometimes and when she did ... She saw him, flirting with the kittens and every single queen in the Junkyard. It hurted her so much. Why? Not only because he had been her best friend, but ... she loved him. She always had, but after what he had done ... After what her mother had done. Her thought made her shiver of anger. That bitch had been jealous of her and her sister's beauty and sold them to Macavity! He had been raping, beating them and force them to work as henches and whores.

'Bomba?' she turned and saw Demeter behind her. She wipped away the tears and forced a smile. 'Are you alright?' Bombalurina couldn't lie to her sister. Not to these innocent eyes.

'No, Demeter ... I'm not alright.' her sister helped her to stand up.

'Has it to do with ... Rum Tum Tugger?' Bomba nodded. 'You helped him escape, didn't you?'

'I did.'

'Why? If Macavity will finds out, he'll kill you!'

'I still love him, Demy *looks at her* I still do.' it was silent for a moment.

'Come, let's go to our room.' Bomba nodded and they walked towards the next corridor.

* * *

'TUGGER!' squealed the kittens when they saw him, but he didn't gave them attention. Not even when they started to jump in front of him, which he adored. They cocked their heads.

'What's wrong, Tuggy?' asked Cetty. he didn't answered. He only lifted his head when he heard his brother.

'Tugger! Thank Heaviside, you're alright!' they hugged each other. 'How did you escape?'

'Leave him some air.' said Old D, but when he came close by his youngest son, he also hugged him tight. 'Oh, son, I thought I would never see you again.'

'Me to, dad, me to.' Old D let him go. 'But Munkustrap is right, how did you escape?' it was silent for a moment. 'Tugger? Are you alright?'

'She's alive.'

'Who?'

'Lu.'

'Lu?'

'Who's Lu?' asked Munk, but then he widened his eyes. 'Bombalurina?'

'Yes ... she was in his lair and helped me escape.'

'And Demeter?'

'She was also there.'

'Why didn't they came with you?'

'Lu ... Bombalurina ... didn't wanted to.'

'Why?' a tear fell down Tugger's cheek.

'She hates me.'

'Why did she help you than?'

'So she could never see me again ... I can't believe it ... She was the person I cared most for ... She still is.'

'Well.' said Old D. 'After what you have done to her ... I can understand her.'

'I know ... I understand her to, but ... she means so much to me ... I want her with me again, dad, I want her close ... I ... I ... I love her ... I was so stupid.' Old D set a hand on his shoulder.

'Let's go inside.' his sons nodded and they went into the big den and set on a couch. 'Tell us, Tugger, how long do you love this queen?'

'Since the moment I have seen her, I think. But my feelings grew. I started to have feelings of desire and want. I was scared of it and started to flirt with others to forget it. She asked me if she still meand something to me .. I said she didn't. She ran away and that was the last time I have seen her ... until today.'

'Oh.'

'What must I do now? I can't live with the idea that she lives there and that she suffers so much.'

'We'll get her to you ... and Demeter.' said Munkustrap.

'How?'

'I don't know yet, but we will.'

* * *

Bomba and Demy woke up when they heard BOOM! Demeter ran to Bomba, who held her close.

'What was that?'

'I don't know.' she gently pushed her away and walked to their door. Through the window and gasped.

'What's wrong?'

'The lair's being attacked! I see dogs everywhere!' Demeter replied with soft, scared meows. 'We have to leave!'

'What!'

'If we stay here, we'll get killed!'

'But how?' Bomba ran to the window in their cell and tried to open it with her nails.

'Help a bit, Demy.' Demeter joined her and tried to open it as well.

'Oh, this thing is impossible!'

'Wait ... hey, Demy ... I think I have it!' Yes! A part of the window was open! Now the rest, but that wasn't difficult anymore now that a part was open. After a few minutes, the broken window laid on the ground. Another BOOM and Bomba quickly helped Demeter outside. Once outside she grabbed her sister's arms and helped her outside.

'Thank you, Demy.' Another BOOM. 'Come, let's go!' they ran together through the alleys, not really knowing where to go. They finally reached the pavements and stopped so they could finally breath.

'Where to go no?' asked Demeter. 'Bomba?' she looked up and saw her sister looking in shock at something. She stood up and followed her glare to ... The Junkyard!

'I can't go there, Demy. He'll be there.'

'Where else? Tottenham Court?'

'Over my dead body!'

'Where else than?' Bomba sighed, realising her sister was right.

'You're right ... Let's go, but it isn't easy to me.'

'I know.'

* * *

The Junkyard wasn't asleep. The groups were still chatting with each other. On the TSE1 sat the four kittens.

'Have you seen him?' asked Vicky. 'He didn't even gave us one glare!'

'Maybe he's just shocked. He just came form Macavity's.' said Elly.

'About it. How did he escape?' asked Jemmy.

'I don't know.' said Cetty. 'But it's Tugger! He can do anything!' her friends rolled their eyes, but actually thought the same. Then Cetty pointed to the entrance. 'Who are that?' her friends looked. Two queens came in the Junkyard. They were both very beautiful and looked like they hadn't slept for a week. Jemima walked towards them and had almost reached them, when two strong arms crossed around her waits, stopping her. She looked at the owner and saw her father, Skimbleshanks.

'Don't come close, dear. They might be dangerous.'

'I only wanted to ask who they were.'

'Let me do that.' he let her go and walked towards the newcomers. 'Who are you and what are your intentions?'

'My name is Bombalurina and this is my little sister, Demeter. We are from Macavity's lair. it got attacked by dogs and we escaped.'

'Macavity? Are you spies?'

'No! We hate him! He raped and beat us and forced us to work for him! Our mother sold us to him and said to everyone that we were dead!'

'How do we know we can trust you?'

'Please, let us stay. We don't know where to go. We can't go back to Tottenham Court ...'

'Tottenham Court?'

'That's where our mother lives. We know that she had a secret lover that was a Jellicle.' he widened his eyes.

'What was her name?'

'Grizabella, The Glamour Cat.'

'Oh my God.'

'What?'

'I was her lover.' the queens widened their eyes.

'You?' he nodded and stepped aside, showing them Jemima.

'This is Jemima ... your younger sister.' the three queens looked shocked at each other. Jenny came by, she had heard everything.

'What!' she yelled at her mate. 'You told me that Jemima was a kitten you found on the streets! You didn't told me she was yours!' she stopped yelling when she realised Jemima was there, who almost cried. Jenny looked at her. 'I'm not angry with you, dear. It's not your fault.'

'It isn't?'

'No.' Jemima calmed down. Bomba and Demy walked to Jenny.

'Madam ... Can we see your leader?' asked Demy. Jenny smiled at them.

'Of course.'

'No need to.' they turned to see Deuteronomy. 'So you are Bombalurina and Demeter.'

'We are.'

'You're just as beautiful as your mother.'

'You knew her?'

'She was a friend of mine once.'

'Oh.'

'LU!' they heard and saw the Main Coon running towards them. Before she could do something, he picked her up and pressed her against him. 'You're save! God, I was so scared for you!' she struggled, but he was too strong.

'Let me go.'

'No, I'll never let you go again. I'll never let you slip away again. You'll stay here with me.' she couldn't feel but comfortable in his arms. 'Relax, Lu, it's oké now.' her mind was saying not to listen to him, but her heart told her she had to. She felled her body relax in his embrace, her eyes closing and a smile crossing her face. 'Good. It's alright. I'm here with you.'

'I still don't forgive you.'

'I think you do, Lu ... You have to ... or you'll break my heart in to a million pieces.' he put her down and looked her in the eyes, then realised there were too many people, grabbed her hand and leaded her behind a pile of trash. There he took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes again, realising how beautiful she had become. 'Bombalurina ... What I said back then ... It was stupid, I know ... But I did because ... because I was scared ... of love.'

'Love?'

'Yes ... I love you.' she gasped. Was this a set up? Or was it real? 'Believe me. I love you. I always have. Just scared to admit it ... *a tear falls down his cheek* Forgive me, please.' She started to cry as well and wipped his tear away.

'Oh, Tums ... I have waited so long for you telling me this ... I also loved you ... I still do *a tiny smile crosses her lips*. Yes, I'll forgive you.' he smiled. He couldn't be happier! Well, yes he could. He leaned down on her and pressed his lips on hers. At first she jumped, but then relaxed and returned the kiss.

'Be mine, Lu. Be my mate.' he whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Yes ... Yes, I will.' they kissed again, only harder.

'I'll leave my fan club. My days of flirting are over. I'm yours now.'

'I'm yours to ... but ...'

'What?'

'I'm scared ... Macavity must have survived the attack ... He'll come searching for me.'

'Let him come. I'll protect you. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around.'

'You promise that?'

'On my grave.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' he kissed her again, leading her to a broken truck. He opened the door and pushed her gently inside. He closed the door and they were finally in the position they had dreamed of. Together.

* * *

**I know. It's not really good, but I did my best and I hadn't enough time. Please review. It means a lot to me!**


End file.
